The present disclosure relates to a fuel injection control device and method for an internal combustion engine.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-222029 discloses a configuration for a V6 engine that includes a port injection valve configured to supply fuel to three cylinders and another port injection valve configured to supply fuel to the remaining three cylinders. The port injection valves are respectively supplied with fuel by a first fuel storage member and a second fuel storage member, which are different low-pressure-side delivery pipes. The internal combustion engine has a pressure sensor configured to detect the pressure in the first fuel storage member and operates the port injection valves connected to the first fuel storage member and the second fuel storage member based on the detection value of the pressure sensor.
In the above-described configuration, fuel injection of the port injection valve that is connected to one of the first fuel storage member and the second fuel storage member causes a pressure pulsation, which propagates in a reciprocating manner between the first fuel storage member and the second fuel storage member. When this pressure pulsation is intensified by a pressure pulsation caused by fuel injection of the port injection valve connected to the other fuel storage member, resonance occurs, which increases the pressure pulsation. Moreover, the inventors found out that the pressure pulsation in the first fuel storage member and the pressure pulsation in the second fuel storage member are in antiphase. Thus, the accuracy of fuel injection will be reduced if the port injection valves, which are respectively connected to the first fuel storage member and the second fuel storage member, are operated using the pressure detected by the pressure sensor on the assumption that the pressures in the first fuel storage member and the pressure in the second fuel storage member are equal to each other.